


Stethoscopes and Saenghwangs

by ReBirth_Judgement



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBirth_Judgement/pseuds/ReBirth_Judgement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo's used to working in the hospital: the long hours, repugnant smells, moody coworkers, and overall draining ability it holds. Years of schooling has made him prepared for dealing with practically any situation, from treating a rotting wound to reviving a patient who was no longer breathing. He had been working for so long he figured he'd seen it all. Nothing in his training could have remotely prepared him for this. Maybe he could stand to learn a few things from this tall stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Shift

“Jeon, are you even listening to me?” 

“Hm?” Dark eyes raised from the floor, looking into judging ones across from him. “Uh, yeah, I was.” There was a pause. “I mean...no, I’m sorry. Could you repeat that?”  
A scoff came from the small woman, putting her clipboard in front of the man who was now wringing his fingers. She peered above the paperwork, eyes boring into her coworker’s, checking to make sure he was alert. With a nod of his head, she cleared her throat and began again.

“Room 221: male, 58, hypertension and possible bowel obstruction. Came in this morning with severe abdominal pain and had an emergency appendectomy shortly after it. He hasn’t been up yet but you need to get him up and walking to get his bowels moving. Room 227: female, 26. Car accident victim. Came in three days ago and had her leg amputated. Physical therapy is working with her but she’s still in a lot of pain. No other medical complications as of now...” 

Wonwoo sighed, trying to scribble down notes as his fellow nurse talked. He was used to this, having to function on little sleep, working strange hours, writing furiously as the first-shift nurse told you about your patient at inhuman speeds, asking the nurse to repeat what they said and in return getting a glare that could freeze the sun, but somehow Wonwoo seemed distracted today. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew he needed to focus his attention so he could take care of his patients.  
Before he knew it the woman turned on her heel, apparently done talking with him, and stalked away quickly.

“But what about…” His voice trailed off as she seemed to high-tail it out of the hallway, turning towards what Wonwoo assumed to be the break room to get her belongings and then head home. He sighed. “So much for bedside report.” 

A pat on his back woke him from his pity party. “Had to get report from Junghwa, huh? Man, I don’t envy you.” Wonwoo broke out in a smile.  
“Good evening, Jun.” The second man grinned in response.

“Technically, morning for me.” He stretched, his maroon scrubs barely keeping his stomach covered. “I got up about an hour before I drove here. They’re really not kidding when they say you never truly adjust to working nights.” He wiped his eyes a bit before replacing his grin. “But really, how did you manage to get four out of six patients with her? Must have done some really bad things in your past life.” He chuckled. “I don’t think she’s ever had a cheerful day of her life.” Wonwoo scrunched his nose in response.

“I just don’t think she really likes the night staff. Or...maybe male nurses.” He sighed, pinching his nose between his fingers. “I don’t know, she always just seems a bit...moody and impatient whenever I get report.” 

“Female nurses, what can you do?” Jun’s response made a few of the others turn to glare, Wonwoo only moving to roll his eyes at his friend’s lame statement he considered to be a joke.

“Why do you say things like that? It’s not going to win you any women that way.”

“You’re one to talk, Won.” His friend nudged him as they walked towards the nurse’s station. “In all the time I’ve known you I’ve never known you to go out with anyone, even the very sweet individuals I’ve tried to set you up with.” He placed a hand dramatically over his heart, snatching a loose pen that another nurse would probably miss in a few minutes.  
“Jun, telling women sitting at the bar that I’m a pathetic single man who’s desperate for a date is not exactly what could be considered ‘setting up’.” 

“For the record, I’ve never said desperate.” He grinned wider as Wonwoo gave him his signature glare before jogging in front of the other. “Hey, I gotta go, I have one immobile patient and two that have strict output and input, meaning I have to monitor everything they put into themselves...and unfortunately all that comes out.” He saluted. “See you in twelve hours, good luck!”

Wonwoo watched his friend move down the hall before he slid into the hallway computer, going to finish his notes before introducing himself to the last of his patients. Jun’s words played in his mind. He’d known Jun for almost two years now, and even though their friendship existed for that allotted time, there was still much he hadn’t disclosed to his rather rambunctious friend. Every time Jun tried to set him up with another woman, Wonwoo wanted to admit that, no, it’s not that they’re not pretty enough, but they’re just not my type. None of them. Women aren’t my type. 

But instead, he simply smiled a bit and would just shake his head, playing up his introverted personality as an excuse. Wonwoo knew it was an inevitable thing if he planned on keeping their friendship, but casually telling your colleague turned best friend who was notorious for being a flirt that you actually were attracted to men was not something they wrote “how-to” books about, and even if they did, it was not something Wonwoo wanted to be caught reading. It wasn’t that he was ashamed, it was simply that he had always been quiet about his private life and didn’t wish for others to know too many personal details about him. 

Instead, Wonwoo finished his notes, took a deep breath, and turned to start his shift. “Eleven hours, fifty-six minutes, and twelve seconds left to go,” he muttered, looking at his ticking wristwatch. “You can do this, Jeon Wonwoo.”


	2. Right Place At The Right Time

Wonwoo smiled at the older man who was laying in bed, holding his arm out for Wonwoo to take his final pulse of the day. 

“Okay Mr. Jung.” The male nurse spoke softly, giving his patient a little smile. I’m going to head out for the day, Miss Jina will be your nurse today. I promise she’ll take good care of you.” He stood up and gave his verbal hand-off report beside Mr. Jung’s bed, giving the patient another smile before heading out of the room to collect his things. 

Thankfully, this shift hadn’t been as bad as others he’d faced before. Even though he had worked the night shift for almost his whole time as a practicing nurse, he still felt guilty when he had to wake up patients during the night. All of his patients were very polite and understanding today, which thankfully made the shift fly by. 

Wonwoo made his way to the lockers to quickly grab his belongings and high-tail it out, having already finished his reports and charting for the day, and like magic Jun managed to finish at the same time as Wonwoo. He caught up to his friend as they both walked out of the hospital, heading to their cars.

"Want a few drinks, Won? They're on me. I had the worst day that you'd ever believe." Jun began waving his hands theatrically to make his point across, the secluded staff parking deck giving him the opportunity to vent openly. "I'll spare you the details of it all, but one wrong medical order, two misplaced drugs, and a very, very angry doctor whom I had to call at three in the morning."

Wonwoo opened his mouth to respond before Jun took no notice. "I mean, I'm sorry that I had to call you, doctor, believe me I didn't want to, but your patient's poop is black. I think that's something you should be aware of!" Jun groaned and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair as Wonwoo took this moment to clear his throat. 

"Well, as nice as that sounds right now, unfortunately I'm working tonight, so I can't drink yet." He smiled apologetically as his friend look at him confused, raising an eyebrow.

"But it's Thursday now, that means it's both of our weekends." Wonwoo couldn't help but wish it was the weekend for him, Jun and him typically working Sunday, Monday, and Wednesday nights, yet…

"Unfortunately Seunghee had to take time off, so she asked if I could cover her shift."

"Seunghee...is that the one with the short bob or the one with the longer hair that's typically in the braid."

"Kang Seunghee, she's the one with her hair in the braid. The other Seunghee is a Choi."

"Oooh, that Seunghee." The way he said it made Wonwoo roll his eyes.

"I promise you there are no alternative motives, she's asking time off to plan her wedding, so I offered to take it." Jun tsked.

"So you're telling me you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart?" 

"I...guess...you could call it that?" Jun’s blank gaze resulted in Wonwoo feeling he needed to further explain himself. "Look, she asked and explained the situation, and I wanted to help her out." Jun nodded and couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"I suppose you owe me drinks another time, eh? Either this weekend or next, so we can venture out in the land of the living instead of drink at 9 in the morning at my apartment." Due to their odd work hours, social events unfortunately had to occur at strange times in the day. 

Wonwoo smiled in response, nodding his head as an affirmation. “I’d love to. Drinks still on you?” Jun grinned slyly. 

“I suppose, you cheap ass.” They both laughed loudly, beginning to head different directions towards their cars. Jun, reaching his car first, gave a quick wave and wish of good luck as he popped in the driver’s seat, Wonwoo returning the favor as he started his own car.

 

Without any logic behind it, Wonwoo found himself taking the long way home. He felt mentally and physically exhausted, especially with the clock practically taunting him about his upcoming shift, yet for some reason he didn’t want to get home quickly. He was now certain he’d become mad from his long shifts. 

Even though it was relatively early, the roads Wonwoo chose were close to being empty. Most people were at work by now, and thankfully this route wasn’t as popular, being out of the way for most businesses. Before long he pulled to the side of the road, not really quite sure what he was doing, but feeling like he needed to clear his cloudy mind. 

“What is wrong with you?” He murmured the question aloud, wishing for an answer but having none to provide to himself. Sitting in silence a few minutes longer, he sighed, putting his car in gear to finish his journey. He waited for the car driving down the road to pass him, and then…

Wonwoo watched in muted horror as a van, coming from the opposite direction, ran the stop sign and was hit by the other that didn’t even have time to react. The van spun to the side, physics pulling it to a stop. The other car wasn’t so lucky.

After impact, it seemed as though the driver attempted to regain control, swerving in the road, before hitting a pothole that was just a little too large. Wonwoo watched helplessly as the car flipped head first, landing on part of the roof, before flipping again and landing right-side up. His whole body felt numb. He closed his eyes to compose himself, knowing what needed to be done. “Three, two, one.”

He leapt out of his car, grabbing his bag, running to the scene that was now beginning to gather a good sized crowd. Wonwoo assessed the situation, running quickly to the man who was now exiting his flipped vehicle, holding his bleeding head. “Sir, I’m a nurse,” he shouted in a soft tone. “Can I help you?” The man, who appeared to be in his late sixties, took no notice of the question, staring blankly ahead.

“I...I couldn’t stop. I wanted to, but...it all happened so fast. I couldn’t stop.” His eyes welled up with tears and Wonwoo knew he needed to the man to sit down before he went into shock. Wonwoo turned to several onlookers who had come closer, seemingly looking at him for guidance. 

“I’m a nurse,” he repeated, his nerves and shock beginning to disappear. “I need to take care of this man,” he pointed, “but I need to make sure whoever was in the van was okay.” He looked at the others there to ensure they were listening and steady enough to do as he asked. “I would like you to make sure whoever is in there isn’t stuck in, and if you’re able to get them out they need to sit on the ground to make sure they don’t go into shock. If they’re bleeding,” he handed everyone bandages from the bags with some alcohol. “Use these. If anything looks broken or they seem like they need more medical attention than a simple bandage come find me. Understand?” 

With unified nods Wonwoo gave a quick thanks, turning to run to the older man who was still walking. Quickly Wonwoo repeated his earlier question, and after a few moments the man gave him a yes. “I’m going to need you to sit down, alright? It’s going to be okay, I just want to make sure you’re alright before the ambulance arrives.” The nurse had seen many already call for one before he’d even reached the scene, so he knew they were on their way.

Carefully, he helped the man sit down on the ground, taking new bandages and applying it to his head wound. Wonwoo asked one of the onlookers who’d come back from checking on the other victims to hold it to the man’s head, not knowing if the man was strong enough to do it himself. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Lee...Lee Daeyeon.” Pausing from what he was doing, he looked up to give the man a reassuring smile. 

“Mr. Lee, I promise you that you’re going to be okay.” With the direness beginning to wear down, Wonwoo continued to check over the man. Besides a head wound, possible concussion, and what reflected a dislocated shoulder, he appeared in good condition. Wonwoo’s helper assisted by distracting the man, asking him about his family so Wonwoo could take care of the man’s arm. Wonwoo was thankful for the extra help, and the person seemed to be a natural at helping someone feel at ease. 

 

It took a half an hour for the ambulance to arrive, and by the time the medics came out Wonwoo had the situation under control. Mr. Lee’s head had stopped bleeding, the bandage still intact, and his arm was in a sling and ready for to be put back into place. The other victim, a young teenager, escaped with only a few cuts and bruises, and had thankfully allowed Wonwoo, and his newfound assistant, assess him with minimal complaints. Wonwoo quickly filled those in the ambulance of what all had transpired and their conditions, before turning to leave. 

“Nurse,” Mr. Lee caught his wrist before he could walk away. Wonwoo turned back and leaned closer. “Thank you...for helping me.” The man patted Wonwoo’s hand with his, shaking it lightly. “I’m so lucky you were there to help me. Thank you.” 

“You don’t need to thank me, sir, I’m glad you’re going to be okay.” Wonwoo returned the smile that was on Mr. Lee’s face and squeezed his hand. 

“And thank you, too, young man. You helped make me feel like everything was going to be okay.” Remembering that his “helper’ was still standing next to him, he turned as Mr. Lee was pushed into the ambulance. A red tint slowly crept onto Wonwoo’s cheeks, and he felt almost as if he’d become a statue. 

Wonwoo was indeed taller than the average Korean male, yet the man before him was even taller. His hair was styled perfec...nicely, and his tailored business slacks and off-white button down flattered him well. His glassy eyes followed Mr. Lee into the ambulance before meeting Wonwoo’s, causing the flustered male to avert his own. It caused Wonwoo to miss the forming of a very large grin as the stranger began to talk.

“You were so amazing! I mean, you just kind of came in and knew exactly what to do, and you didn’t even seem to panic at all!” Wonwoo wasn’t used to such praise on a normal basis, but this was practically unbearable. “We were all really lucky that you were there, if you hadn’t been it would have left people with no clue what to do running around like a chicken with its head cut off.” 

The man placed his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Thank you for stopping and helping those people. And for telling everyone else how they could help.” Wonwoo felt like he was going to faint from all of this. 

“Thank you for assisting me,” he managed to squeeze out, voice unfortunately breaking, and with a quick nod and formal farewell Wonwoo practically ran back to his car, leaving the other with an outstretched arm and unsaid words. 

Wonwoo felt his cheeks and forehead with the back of his hand as he continued on his way home, praying he could still sleep before his shift. He sighed, not having a clue why he had reacted as he did with the man. “I better not be getting sick," he muttered heatedly. "I have no time for that.”

 

Three knocks played against the wooden door, Wonwoo nervously fiddling with his scrub top. He’d come in early to work to check on Mr. Lee, wanting to wish him well before he had to start his own shift. Thankfully the man had been taken to the same hospital Wonwoo worked at, making it easy to pop in for a quick hello. 

He peered in the room as he heard a voice telling him to come in, a wide grin as his eyes laid upon just the person he had wanted to see, up in bed. “Oh, nurse!” Wonwoo made his way in, choosing to sit in the empty chair beside the bed that was practically begging for someone to occupy it. 

“How are you feeling, Mr. Lee?” The older man couldn’t help but laugh, rubbing his shoulder.

“That I’m extremely lucky to be alive and with very few injuries.” Mr. Lee indulged Wonwoo with all that transpired from the ambulance to admittance to the hospital, everything they’d told him and done. Apparently, Mr. Lee was also lucky enough to not have received a concussion or any hidden damage, and was therefore able to leave the hospital within the next day after he could regain some of his strength. Wonwoo felt overjoyed, happiness circulating through his veins as he saw the man he helped be so optimistic. 

“He’s okay,” his mind murmured, and he couldn’t help but smile. He spoke softly once Mr. Lee had seemed to finish. “I’m so happy that you’re doing well! I wish you a speedy recovery.” The two exchanged smiles, before Wonwoo figured it was time for him to take his leave. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Lee, but unfortunately I have to start my shift soon. If you’re still here when I finish I’ll try to pop back in to check on you. I know your nurse will look after you.” He gripped the sides of the chair to stand, and Mr. Lee spoke quickly before Wonwoo could leave.

“Can I get you a cup of coffee? I mean, you did so much for me. I want to repay you in some way.” Every reminder during school of why not to take gifts from patients played in his mind. He shook his head, smiling apologetically. 

“Thank you for very kind offer, but I couldn’t possibly accept.”

“How about I give you one instead, then?” Wonwoo’s eyes widened as he turned to the door, a familiar toothy grin greeting him. “I don’t think we’ve properly introduced ourselves, have we?” The tall man walked from the doorway, bowing properly. “I’m Kim Mingyu, it’s nice to meet you under a little better circumstances.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu finally made an appearance! Thank you for everyone who's commented and given kudos already. I didn't even know if I'd get much attention at all, let alone the first chapter. I'll try to update as much as I can, but unfortunately real life can be demanding. The next chapter should be up tomorrow, though (crossing fingers)!


	3. Fate

Wonwoo stared for what seemed like an eternity, trying to put together the pieces of what all was happening. The person who had introduced himself, that man, was he the same one that helped him earlier in the day at the accident scene? Wonwoo quickly eyed him over and flushed. No doubt about it, it was definitely the same person.

He inwardly groaned, remembering how he practically ran away screaming once the ambulance left. “How embarrassing,” he thought, wishing with all his might that he could simply fade into nothingness.

“I came to check on him.” The man - Mingyu - smiled and walked into the room. “It seems you did too. People aren’t lying when they say nurses are some of the nicest people out there.” All Wonwoo could do was nod, not even wanting to point out the several people he worked with that would definitely disprove that theory. 

Wonwoo awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do as Mingyu asked Mr. Lee how he was doing, package in hand, resorting to simply standing by his bed. Wonwoo’s eyes softened as he heard how the two talked, Mingyu hanging onto every word the older man spoke, giving him his full attention. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d have anyone to check up on you, so I decided to make sure you were still in one piece.” Both men chuckled. “But it seems you already had someone much more qualified than I making sure you were okay.” It took Wonwoo a moment, suddenly realizing the pair of eyes staring at him, that Mingyu had meant him.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times in hopes something intelligent would come out of it, but instead was left clearing his throat and putting on a polite smile.

“He was actually just going to leave; he works here!” Mr. Lee almost sounded like a proud grandfather, motioning in the same direction Mingyu was already looking. 

“Oh, you do? What are the odds?” He chuckled as Wonwoo looked down sheepishly, making a second attempt for the door. 

“Yes, and I really should get going.” He bowed politely. “I’m so glad to hear that you’re doing well, Mr. Lee. And,” turning, he tried his best to keep his composure. “It was a pleasure to properly meet you, Mr. Kim.”

“Oh please, call me Mingyu!” Wonwoo practically choked, all the while Mingyu took no notice, setting a bag of what seemed to be freshly baked food on the tray near Mr. Lee. “Would you mind it if I walked you to your unit?” 

 

Wonwoo wasn’t quite sure how he ended up being escorted to his floor, but yet, here he was, making small talk with this man he didn’t even know existed twenty-four hours ago. They’d already managed the basics, with Mingyu asking most of the questions yet still doing the majority of the talking. Wonwoo took a deep breath after a few moments of silence, figuring that it was his turn to do the talking. 

“So, Mr. K-Mingyu, where do you work?” He immediately prayed that he didn’t just ask a sensitive or seemingly personal question, afraid it was evident he wasn’t used to talking to new people. Thankfully the other grinned, straightening his shoulders as he answered.

“Oh! I work at Seoul National University.” He continued smiling while Wonwoo attempted to connect the dots.

“Seoul...University?”

“Mhm. I’m a professor there.” 

“You’re a professor?” Wonwoo gawked before catching himself, a bit embarrassed. 

“Yeah, I know,” Mingyu began, remaining beside the other as they made their way down the hall. “I’m a little dopey looking to be a professor. But!” He held up a finger. “I promise, I am indeed one.” Wonwoo raised his eyebrows.

“Actually, I was thinking that you look rather young to be a professor.” The tall man stood a moment, mouth ajar, before laughing nervously. 

“Ah, yes, I suppose I am a bit young for a professor. I finished undergraduate school early and then graduate school seemed to fly by.” He smiled as if he were lost in his memories. Wonwoo nodded, growing silent, and Mingyu went ahead and answered Wonwoo’s unspoken question.

“I’m 25, in case you were wondering.”

“I’m 26.” Wonwoo mentally cringed, lecturing himself about how the prodigy professor probably couldn’t care less. Mingyu chuckled.

“I didn’t think you were too much older than me,” he replied to the now flustered nurse, who was trying his hardest to appear calm. 

“Y-yeah.” He looked ahead, seeing Junghwa already eyeing him, tapping her clipboard. “Um, thank you for walking me up here, but I really do need to get going.” Attempting to flee he bowed quickly, but once Mingyu loudly asked him to wait he decided running away wasn’t as bad as making a scene in front of his now curious co workers. 

“You never said when you were available...I mean to receive your free cup of coffee.”

“That’s really kind, but you really don’t have to.” 

“But I’d like to.” Wonwoo contemplated lying and saying he didn’t like coffee.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Hey, I know that you can’t take gifts or anything free from patients, but I’m not a patient. I was simply someone watching at the scene who wants to repay your good deed, there’s nothing I can sue you for.” Wonwoo was surprised at himself. He was actually considering taking Mingyu up on his offer. 

“He’s just trying to repay me for helping the people at the scene,” Wonwoo silently reminded himself, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his scrub top. 

The silence was long enough for Mingyu to grow nervous himself, talking rapidly. “I’m at work from 9-6 Tuesday through Thursday, and then 11-4:30 on Monday and Friday.” He cleared his throat. “Only if you want to, I don’t want to force you or anything.”

“How about Monday at 9?” He answered timidly but it caused Mingyu to smile wider than Wonwoo thought was humanly possible. 

“Great! I mean good. Great. How we meet at the coffee shop by the University? They have some of the best coffee...do you know where it is?”

“I’m sure I can find it.” Wonwoo fought but failed to keep his own smile from forming. An angry and quickly approaching Junghwa caused him to snap back to reality. “I am truly sorry but I have to get going.”

“Take this before you leave!” The nurse reached out for the small piece of paper, turning it over to see numbers scrawled on the other side a sloppily, as if it had been done in a hurry. He looked up to see Mingyu walking away, still facing him, waving slightly. “Have a good shift, see you Monday!” 

Wonwoo waved back, a newfound joy running through his body. He allowed himself to stare at the retreating figure a few seconds longer before turning to start work for the night. “Maybe today won’t be that bad of a day.”


	4. Unspoken Feelings

A pillow in the face is never an ideal way to wake up, but apparently no one had informed the illustrious Junhui of that. Wonwoo groaned and rolled to look at his clock. 

“It’s 4:42, Jun, why are you waking me up?” 

“It’s Saturday, Won.”

“And that’s a good enough reason for you to be waking me up at such an hour?” Jun couldn’t help but laugh, knowing full well Wonwoo was probably plotting his death in his head. His friend grew considerably more cranky when he was tired. 

“Wonwoo, you promised you’d drink with me.” Whining. It was Wonwoo’s weakness, but only because he couldn’t really stand it. He glared into his pillow, figuring that his friend was already smirking. 

“Did it have to be this early? The last couple of days have been rough, I barely slept the day before and I still had trouble falling asleep today.” 

Jun sighed, suddenly taking note of his disheveled appearance and abnormally dark circles under his eyes as he peered up from his bed. “Tell you what, how about we don’t do anything too crazy, maybe just hit up a few places, and then you can crash at my place and I’ll only wake you up for work or if my apartment catches fire.”

“Can’t you just carry me in that case?” Jun laughed, even though Wonwoo’s words were still muffled by his pillow. 

“Sure, I’ll carry you.” He threw a shirt at the human sloth in the bed. “Now, get up, there’s plenty of alcohol waiting for us!”

 

After about two hours of coaxing, Wonwoo was finally up and ready. They drove around for a while, Jun wanting to find the perfect place to wind down from a long week. They stopped at a few different places, barely spending five minutes in each before Jun declared them each unfit. 

“We’ll find a better place,” he directed towards Wonwoo, keeping his voice hushed despite the loud environment they were in. He crossed his arms and nodded to himself. “Much better. I’ll make sure they serve American style burgers, just for you.” Wonwoo shrugged, not having much of an opinion on the matter, but a possibly quieter place and hamburger did sound good.

Knowing Wonwoo for so long allowed Jun to be able to pick up on certain things. His younger friend would never admit it, but louder places with more people tended to overwhelm him. At the least, he just didn’t care for them. Jun noticed how it made him more tense and uncomfortable, so he did his best to avoid places like that when able to.

The two ended up in a small restaurant, also known for their plentiful alcohol variety according to Jun. Wonwoo looked at the blue lights on wall that illuminated the room as Jun made his way through the round tables to a back corner, waving him over. 

“I already ordered for you.” Wonwoo laughed.

“Oh you did? Can I trust you with that?” Jun scoffed at the man grinning across from him and his apparent distrust.

“I got you a traditional hamburger with everything on it and boring soju. I got myself some delightful dugyeonju.” 

“Mm, good choice.”

“I know you a little too well, Won.” Wonwoo drew silent, deciding to pick at a spot on the table instead of answer.

 

It didn’t take long for their order to be prepared. Jun picked up the glass in front of him and shook it gently while praising the brand, Wonwoo heading straight for his hamburger. The then two sat in silence after that, the only sounds coming from the quiet music playing in the background and the muffled sounds of slurping and chewing. Wonwoo let out a breath to start the conversation, knowing that Jun could easily get stuck in his drinks and they’d end up not talking the whole night.

“What were you up to yesterday?” 

“The usual.” Jun leaned into his chair as he sighed. “Slept, mostly, tried to be productive for about five minutes and then thought against it. Ended up watching another drama, and Jeon Wonwoo I swear if you don’t stop laughing at me I’m going to steal the rest of your burger.” 

Wonwoo choked on his food, waving his hands to signal he was going to stop. It always caught him as humorous that his friend’s one indulgence was dramas. For him, the cheesier the better. He always tried to claim that he only did it so he could have something to talk about if he ever found a girlfriend, but Wonwoo always assured him he could still keep his masculinity while enjoying whatever drama he found that week.

“So,” Wonwoo munched, “What drama?”

“Mm, it was actually a movie this time. Called Kung Fu Dunk.” Wonwoo couldn’t help but snort despite the glare he received. Jun had a habit of checking out martial arts dramas to check the legitimacy of it.

“So how would you rate it?”

“Hmm, six dao’s out of ten for skills, but probably an eight out of ten overall. I watched this one through all the way.” Wonwoo nodded, putting the last bite from his plate into his mouth. If anything, it was worth it to get out of bed for food.

“What about you?” Wonwoo awoke from his temporary food coma. 

“Hm?” 

“How was covering the extra shift ‘Out of the goodness of your heart’?” The pair shared a laugh, Jun starting on his third glass and motioning for him to go on.

“Well…” Wonwoo fixed his posture, remembering the occurrences from the past 36 hours, feeling a bit excited to tell Jun all that transpired. “You’ll never believe it!”

Jun looked up from his next drink with interest. “Yeah?”

Wonwoo explained in great detail about the car accident he witnessed. How it happened, the severity of it, how it easily could have been him had he not waited. He described how the adrenaline rushed through his veins. Jun put his drink down, listening intently to everything he said.

Mingyu. 

The name appeared in his head all at once, and Wonwoo was caught off guard. He started to get excited all over again, wanting to tell his friend about the handsome professor. 

“Won?” A hand moved in front of his face. “You’re smiling kinda weird, What is it?”

“Well…”

“Well? Come on, tell me!”

“Ah, well, there was this...person.”

“Oh, person you say?” Jun grinned slyly, encouraging Wonwoo to continue. 

“They helped me at the accident.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. And then,” Wonwoo’s eyes comically grew in size, getting encaptured in his own story. “They showed up at the hospital too! It was bizarre, I mean, what are the odds? I didn’t think I’d see them again.” 

“Won, you dog!” 

“But then, he-”

“Oh.” Wonwoo stopped, looking at his friend. Jun looked down at the table before laughing. “You had me going, thinking you’d met some breathtaking woman! You should have started the story by saying it was a guy, you got me all excited for you.” Jun punched the other playfully, taking another swig of his drink as Wonwoo smiled apologetically.

“Ah, sorry Jun.” He looked down at his untouched glass. “It was just a guy.” 

 

Wonwoo was quiet the remainder of their time there, but Jun, getting himself fairly drunk and a little lightheaded, didn’t take notice. Soon they were both leaving the bar, Jun propped on Wonwoo’s side while attempting to sing the song that had been playing on the radio. Wonwoo secured the new Lee Seungchul* into the car.

“Whenever I’m missing yooou, if I can’t take it anymore, just this once I’ll cry as if nobody is aroound!” Jun’s off-key singing caused Wonwoo to chuckle to himself, patting the seat belt before sitting down in the driver’s seat. He hadn’t been able to actually stomach anything more than water after eating, so he figured he’d be fine to drive. He couldn’t help but sigh. 

“So much for paying for my drinks,” he muttered to the one beside him, still humming the remainder of the song he had been singing. Before Wonwoo knew it, tears of frustration welled up in his eyes, and he tried his best with a trembling lip to laugh it off. 

“Why can’t I just tell you?” He knew there’d be no answer, his friend reasonably drunk at this point, eyes closed and still stuck in that song Wonwoo vowed never to listen to again. He rubbed his eyes before laughing coldly. “I guess it’s fine to just let go, even if it does hurt my pride.” He took a deep breath in. “It’s not like you’re going to remember any of this tomorrow.”

A hand startled him, looking to see it belonged to Jun, eyes still closed but now silent. “Wonwoo.” His voice gave away just how drunk he was. “No matter what, I just want you to be happy. Find your happiness, okay Wonwoo?” 

Jun leaned against the car window to let sleep take its course while Wonwoo rested his head against the steering wheel, allowing himself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lee Seungcheol is a famous ballad singer, the song Jun was singing is called "Can You Hear Me Now?"


	5. Not a Date

“I look like a giant mint.” Wonwoo looked at the mirror in awed horror, wondering why he didn’t think to bring an extra-extra change of clothes. Even though he had consistently reminded himself the meeting between him and Kim Mingyu that was to take place in a little over an hour was strictly casual, he couldn’t help but become suddenly self-conscious of the clothes he had chosen the night before. 

The faded green sweater that he usually loved looked much larger on him today. It hung down just past his hips, but in his mind it hung so much farther. And had the sleeves always been that long? He frowned heavily, lifting his arms. It didn’t even seem to match with the black jeans he had on, and as Wonwoo’s mind whirled he felt like none of it even fit him correctly.

“I look like a giant toddler mint,” he scowled, pulling at the long sleeves. He tried rolling them up, but to his dismay he would unconsciously pull them down. Looking one last time in the mirror, he heaved a heavy sigh and grabbed his bag, leaving the dirty locker room from work and headed to his car. 

 

As Wonwoo drove his mind wandered, attempting to get his mind off of the nerve wracking activity that he was heading to. He thought back to Jun on Saturday, waking up with a minor hangover and assuring Wonwoo that he didn’t need to take care of him. Of course Wonwoo had ignored his words, but still his friend insisted he was fine. Wonwoo sighed. Jun’s drinking concerned him sometimes, with him drinking more than Wonwoo remembered him being able to tolerate and seeming to have less intense hangovers. He drummed his fingers on the wheel; Jun really had seemed fine that night when they started work, maybe he was just overthinking things..

Wonwoo jolted as a horn blared, looking up to see he hadn’t noticed the light change. Wonwoo drove forward and waved his hand in an attemption of an apology. His stomach clenched again, remembering what he was doing. “Relax, Jeon Wonwoo, there is nothing to be nervous of. It’s just a simple meeting between two adults.” Then why was he clutching the wheel so tightly?

Pulling into the parking lot at his destination he looked at the clock in his car. 9:02. Wonwoo was late. It was only by two minutes but guilt began to wash over him, thinking of all the ways he could have made it there a little sooner while getting out of his car. He approached the parisian looking cafe and started looking; surely such a tall man shouldn’t be so hard to find. Wonwoo continued scanning, thinking that maybe the other was late as well. 

“Wonwoo!” He turned to see a waving hand and a big grin, belonging to none other than his date. 

Not date. 

Giving-coffee-as-a-nice-gesture acquaintance. 

Wonwoo smiled and waved back, making sure not to forget to bow politely. The “acquaintance” was formally dressed, Wonwoo noted, with yet another form-fitted button down shirt - pin-stripe, this time - and a black vest over it. His dress pants flattered his long legs Wonwoo felt even more self-conscious of his own outfit as the two walked to each other. However, after the initial greeting, Mingyu was the one to apologize. 

“Sorry about my outfit, I figured I had no time to change for work after this, so I just came in my work clothes. I hope you don’t mind.” The only thing Wonwoo minded was just how good he looked in them.

“I understand, there’s no need to apologize.” Wonwoo wrung his fingers out of habit and tittered nervously. “I actually feel rather underdressed.” 

“But you look-” Mingyu cleared his throat. “Your clothes are fine, really. I’m the one overdressed here.” He offered Wonwoo another smile and asked if he’d found the cafe as he led them both to a table. Mingyu pulled the stand-up touch screen to him, humming as he glanced over it. 

Mingyu decided upon a caffe mocha while Wonwoo ordered a regular decaf, since he was hoping to sleep before work. After a guilty glance from Mingyu he assured the taller male that he wasn’t that tired, reminding him who it was that chose when to meet, promising he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want to be. When grabbing their arriving drinks Wonwoo didn’t catch the shy smile his words caused. 

 

“So, what exactly are you a professor of?” Wonwoo sipped at his drink, now cool enough to enjoy comfortably. They had already exhausted the conversations of how their lives had gone since their first meeting, and Wonwoo was reluctant to admit it, but he wanted to know more about the man in front of him. The question took said man off-guard. 

“Mm. Traditional Korean Music.” Mingyu quickly fanned his mouth, swallowing too quickly to answer the question, as Wonwoo stared at him. “I help teach the styles, instruments, and old pieces, and I can also help compose music using traditional instruments.” He watched as Wonwoo nodded, looking deep in thought. The "giant mint" looked up to see the professor appear a bit embarrassed.

“It’s just…” Wonwoo pursed his lips, trying to find the right words. “Most people that are able to graduate with doctorates at a young age are...well...into science and math.” Mingyu chuckled quietly. 

“Yes, that would have been my parent’s greatest wish. It’s not that I wasn’t good at either, I just...wasn’t interested that much, I guess. My sister was the science genius.” Wonwoo took another quick sip of his drink as he listened. “Music was always something that helped me through everything. It gave me life, passion, and a reason to keep going.” The corners of Mingyu’s lips tugged upwards, and Wonwoo couldn’t help but match his light expression. Quickly, Mingyu snapped out his daze, hitting the table lightly with his elbows.

“But enough about me.” He looked across the table, resting his chin on his hands. “What made you want to be a nurse?” It was a question Wonwoo had received many times, but this time was different. Usually coated in judgement with a small dash of distaste, Mingyu’s question was simply full of curiosity. He wasn’t being condemnatory, and it made Wonwoo almost bask in euphoria. 

“Well, when I was younger, I got sick a lot.” Mingyu leaned closer unconsciously, furrowing his brows. “Because of that, I was in the hospital more than I would have liked. I missed a lot of school and for a long time I was actually afraid of the hospital.” 

“You were?” Wonwoo nodded. 

“The smells scared me more than anything. That and the fact that since my parents worked a lot, they weren’t able to visit often.” He took drank more of his coffee, suddenly feeling awkward. “The one thing that really helped me were the nurses. They were always there, helping me and trying to make me feel better despite being ill.” 

Wonwoo’s fingers fiddled around his coffee cup, not exactly used to talking this much about himself, but Mingyu’s softening gaze encouraged him to continue. “I wanted to be able to do that for someone else. It doesn’t matter to me that we’re not always respected or paid well. Being sick or injured can be a frightening and stressful time for people, and as a nurse I not only provide them with the means to get physically better, but I can be there to comfort and care for them too.” He smiled. “I guess that’s what gives me my meaning.” 

 

As they finished their drinks it occurred to Wonwoo how odd they probably looked together, with him in a casual ensemble and Mingyu dressed as, well, someone very important. “Why are you thinking of how you look together,” Wonwoo scolded himself. He was finding himself thinking of the two of them together since their first meeting; it was a new feeling and it made him uneasy. It was a bit frightening for him. But fear began to resurface as the man in front of him, having finished his mocha, stood up slowly. 

“Um,” Mingyu began uncertainedly. “Well, I guess I better get going to work then. It was nice talking with you, thank you for letting me treat you to a drink.” Wonwoo smiled tightly and gripped his cup, crushing it gradually. Was this it? 

“I don’t want this to be it.” Wonwoo’s thought grew louder as he saw the other’s form began to retreat. “Don’t be like this, Jeon Wonwoo,” he told himself. “Are you really this cowardly?” A rush of adrenaline surged through Wonwoo and, quickly taking advantage of it, Wonwoo blurted out his hidden desire.

“Would you like to meet up again?” Mingyu bit his lip, and Wonwoo wasn’t quite sure what the other’s face was doing, but it appeared like he was trying to hold back a smile. He nodded swiftly and Wonwoo felt a bit breathless and lightheaded. “Does the toy cafe sound okay? It serves regular meals and drinks with it too.” Before he had time to wonder if his choice seemed immature, Mingyu graced him with an answer.

“I would love to.” And just like that, it was as if millions of butterflies had been released inside of Wonwoo. 

“How does Saturday at noon sound?”

“It sounds absolutely perfect.” Mingyu’s smile reached all the way up to his eyes, and he grabbed his keys from his pocket, and bowed quickly. “I’ll see you then, Wonwoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope this chapter was worth it! Thank you to everyone who has read so far, it still shocks me that there are people who are reading (and enjoy) my story!


	6. UPDATE (NOT NEW CHAPTER)

I am so sorry for anyone who was very invested in this story. I'm sure I've lost almost everyone who was initially interested, but on the off chance there is someone still possibly reading, this story has not been abandoned! Unfortunately the horror that struck most authors happened to me, and I had to be away from my laptop for a while with most of my drafts and exerts that will go in future chapters because my computer needed to be fixed. I tried updating on my phone but unfortunately my phone is rather ancient and yeah that didn't happen. By the time I got it back I started the semester and it's been my heaviest semester so far. I hope to get back to writing once break starts which is the first week of December! I have a long break so I can hopefully update a lot! Thank you for those who have been patient!


	7. A Shy Fox and an Oblivious Bloodsucker

It was at this time Wonwoo concluded that being early was just as bad as being late.

With fingers tapping against the table he peeked at his watch, which informed him there were twelve remaining minutes until their date was supposed to occur. Rubbing the growing dark circles residing beneath his eyes, he - unfortunately - glanced at the women working behind the register, who gave him yet another smile filled with pity. He sighed. He got here so early the workers were assuming he was being stood up. 

“No,” Wonwoo thought begrudgingly, “I just decided to show up thirty minutes early.” 

He began to draw circles on the table, immersing himself in his own thoughts that were plagued by a certain 185 cm man whom he seemed fated to meet. Replaying their previous “meet-up” in his head, the nurse couldn’t help but grow into a small smile. 

“Absolutely perfect”

The words played back in his head, remembering just how it sounded when they came from Mingyu. It made Wonwoo’s heart beat just as fast as it did when he heard them. After a moment he murmured the phrase quietly to himself, a small state of elation occurring from hearing himself speak it. Yet his cheeks tinged pink as his eyes lifted to meet another customer, who - from the quizzical look Wonwoo was receiving - overheard Wonwoo speaking to himself. 

His mental agony only increased as one worker slowly walked over to his table, pausing a moment before pulling out her notepad from her apron, leaving the phenomenally embarrassed man to wait in uncomfortable quietude. “Would you like me to get you something to drink while you wait?” There was a recurrence of the awkward silence as Wonwoo contemplated his answer. 

“I’ll take a regular coffee, and, uh…” Another pause. “...my friend will have a caffe mocha.” He gave the young woman a polite smile as she scribbled on her notepad, thanking her as she retreated back towards the counter that was littered with finished projects from previous customers. He sighed and leaned his head on his hands, only perking up when he felt a tap on his shoulder shortly after. 

Wonwoo couldn’t manage to hide the shy smile that made its way to his face as he stood quickly, bowing to the perpetrator. “I thought I’d do my best to show up early...yet I’ve still managed to be beat by you.” The tall man returned the bow and popped up with a grin that made Wonwoo’s insides feel as if they’d been turned to mush. 

“How are you today?” They both sat as the question entered the atmosphere, Wonwoo answering as the worker came and dropped off their drinks, lingering a moment before returning to the counter. “I’m glad you’re doing well, I’ve had one heck of a week.” Mingyu glanced down at his drink a moment before smiling. “Caffe mocha, my favorite!” His eyes raised from his cup to meet Wonwoo’s. “You remembered?” Wonwoo took it upon himself to remember where they were. 

“We should probably grab the figurines we want so we can begin to paint.” As Wonwoo stood from the table Mingyu felt his whole face break out into a grin, not missing the meek attempt at a distraction. 

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“They’re right over here.” Wonwoo led Mingyu over to the cabinets full of the blank figurines asking to be painted. They meticulously looked them over before each found the one they looked for, Wonwoo carrying a paint set back to the table for them. 

“So,” Wonwoo sat across from Mingyu. “You had one heck of a week?”

“Yes, everything’s been crazy at work this week. I’ve practically lived at the university these past few days. I barely showered too!” Mingyu’s face became blank, realizing how it sounded. “I mean I did shower, especially today! I’m completely clean now, I promise.” 

“I trust you.” Wonwoo dipped his paintbrush into the black, missing the expression his words created. 

“W-well, it’s just that there’s a concert I’ve been helping the other professors with. They’re attempting to rearrange one of the pieces, and one of the professors was adamant about adding a wolgeum as one of the instruments. Which as you know, is no longer used or produced in Korea.” Wonwoo nodded his head as if he did. “So I had to do my best to rewrite this instrument into the arrangement while also teaching this professor how to play it for his concert without even having the instrument. I also had to teach my normal classes and had a few tutoring sessions on top of it.” Mingyu sighed. 

“Does your department have the instrument though?” 

“That’s just it! He was sooo sure we had it somewhere in one of the storage units with some of the instruments, but we weren’t able to find it.” He sighed again, painting his figuring meticulously. “So we either have to quick buy one, which is close to impossible, or rewrite the piece again.”

“I hope it doesn’t cause you too much more trouble.” Mingyu shrugged.

“I’m making sure it’s not my problem anymore. I don’t mind helping but he got himself into that mess. Anyway...how was your week? Any fun work stories?” Wonwoo shook his head. 

“Not yet, but I work tonight and weekends are always interesting. I may end up having a story to tell you after tomorrow.” 

"You have work tonight? Did you wake up early for me?" Mingyu gave him a toothy grin, chuckling quietly to himself. "You could have just scheduled it for later in the day...or were you that excited to see me again that you couldn’t wait?” Wonwoo provided a small smile as a response, which - unbeknownst to him - caused the cheeks of the other to tinge red. 

“It’s not that. Actually,” Wonwoo squinted as he attempted to paint the hair perfectly. “I worked last night.” Mingyu quickly looked up, his smile fading. 

“You worked last night? But...don’t you work a twelve hour shift?” Mingyu tapped the back of his paintbrush against the table, eyebrows knitted together. His eyes examined the other’s face, searching for any sign of exhaustion. “Are you tired?” 

Somewhat surprised, Wonwoo looked over his glasses to meet Mingyu’s concerned gaze. He felt his chest do that funny thing again, beginning to bounce his leg as his nerves grew once again. “I do, but I’m not tired.”

“Are you sure?” Wonwoo felt a large hand rest across his forehead with a low hum emitting from across the table. “Can you say with absolute positivity that you’re not sick? What if you’re too tired to drive home? What if you get so tired you fall asleep here?” He tutted and pulled out what only could be described as a "professor voice”. “You should have asked to meet later, that way you would have gotten some rest.”

“But I wanted to see you.” 

Mingyu’s hand paused as it remained halfway across the table, as he had withdrawn if from Wonwoo’s reddening face. The naive look he had made Mingyu feel all sorts of gushy, as Mingyu was trying to process what had just been said.

“Y...you...what?” Wonwoo bit the inside of his lip. 

“I really wanted to be able to meet up with you again; I wanted to make it for a time that was convenient for you.” He conveniently left out the part that he had been so excited he knew he wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway. Before he could censor his own mouth, he added, “I wanted to spend time with you.” 

Seconds felt like days as Wonwoo regretfully lectured himself for the slip, not being able to process whether the toothy grin he was staring at was sincere or a form of pity. His question was answered as he felt the weight of a larger hand rest atop his own. 

“Jeon Wonwoo, you are just too cute.” 

 

Wonwoo peeked over as Mingyu was finishing his piece of art, scrunching his nose with his mouth open as he meticulously put the finishing touches with his paintbrush. Wonwoo held back a chuckle as he asked permission to see the finished project. 

“Yes, but only if you promise you won’t laugh at it.”

“You have my word.” He almost, however, immediately broke his promise as the toy was turned around. It wasn’t that it was bad per se, on the contrary, it was actually rather cute. The fact was Wonwoo had never imagined Mingyu, a dashingly handsome genius, would draw Eddy, the cartoon fox from Pororo. The fox was drawn elated with a big eye smile, clad in his usual overall and white shirt ensemble, but Wonwoo noticed something a little different. 

“Why did you give him glasses?” he asked, adjusting his own on his nose. Mingyu glanced up, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. 

“No reason, really. I just always imagined him with glasses as a kid.” Before Wonwoo could ask for any further explanation, he was asked about his own creation, immediately feeling embarrassed and self conscious at the toy in front of him. 

“Well, you see, I kind of…” He trailed off as he turned his figurine towards Mingyu, definitely not missing the fingers that lightly pressed against his own as Mingyu turned the toy with him. Wonwoo’s chest felt funny; it felt tight, almost as if it was hard to breathe, but for some reason it wasn’t uncomfortable. It did, however, make his head feel decently dizzy, which was why he had to ask Mingyu to repeat his question.

“Oh, I said, ‘It’s a vampire, right?’” The little figurine was painted with regal attire, a black cape painted along its back with a small trail of blood to the left of his mouth. Wonwoo flushed as he explained it was from a drama his friend made him watch, but he didn’t mention the few “artistic liberties” he took with it, including the familiar styled hair it had. 

Mingyu held it carefully in his hand, nodding to himself and grinning as he laid it back in Wonwoo’s hand. “I like it a lot! You’re a natural artist.” Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow as he began to contradict Mingyu’s compliment, the two walking together with their creations up to the counter. Wonwoo made sure to pull out his card before the other could argue, handing it to the girl behind the counter. Mingyu continued their discussion but Wonwoo turned his focus to the cashier, unable to miss the glances and flirtatious face she was making. 

“Here you are sir.” Wonwoo received his card without even a glance in his direction, the cashier keeping her gaze on Mingyu. “Um, excuse me?” Mingyu stopped his discussion on how every form of art was special in its own way to glance down at the girl leaning across the counter. “I know this may be bold, but I couldn’t keep my eyes off you since you entered the room. You’re extremely handsome, and I’d love to get to know you better.” A card with printed numbers appeared resting between the girl’s fingers as she raised her arm towards the befuddled Mingyu. “Here’s my number, call me anytime.” Mingyu stared blankly, pursing his lips together a moment. 

“I’m…honored? No, flattered. I’m flattered you said that, but...” Wonwoo held back a grin as he watched Mingyu fumble as he attempted to politely let the girl down. "I'm actually not, uh, interested. At this time. Thank you." With a quick bow and an attempt to escape the uncomfortable situation, Mingyu placed his hand on the small of Wonwoo’s back and led him out the door. 

“That was absolutely horrifying.” His hand raked through his hair, bearing the same expression he had as the girl first singled him out. Wonwoo let out a quiet chuckle. 

“I would have assumed this was happened often to you.” 

“Me? Really? Why is that?” Wonwoo cleared his throat, mumbling an answer, making sure to leave out the words “handsome” and “perfect”. As Wonwoo got through his mumbling, he found himself left in front of Mingyu, quiet and unsure of what to say next. 

“Uh…” Wonwoo rubbed the nape of his neck, feeling slightly uncomfortable and hoping for Mingyu to speak next. When nothing was said, Wonwoo continued. “I, I really had fun today. With you.” He nibbled on the inside of his cheek, forcing a small smile in the silence and bowing. “Thank you for today.” Feeling somewhat defeated, he began to turn before he felt a grasp on his wrist.

“Wait!” Wonwoo stopped immediately, turning back to face the giant, who currently looked as nervous as Wonwoo assumed he himself looked too. Mingyu glanced down at where he and Wonwoo were connected, quickly glancing down and mumbling an apology. He scrunched his nose, opening and closing his mouth as if he was willing words to come out. 

“I just...I really like you.” Wonwoo blinked as he noticed a small tinge of pink begin to rise atop Mingyu’s cheeks, finding himself smiling at how the other suddenly became shy. “I was wondering, well, if you don’t mind…” Mingyu gave a small cough, trying to buy himself extra time. “Would you mind letting me have your number? So we could stay in touch?” 

Wonwoo couldn’t help it. He tried with all his might to keep a straight face, but a small laugh escaped his lips, causing the taller of the two to furrow his brows. 

“I mean, we don’t have to…” Wonwoo waved his hand in front of him to cease Mingyu’s train of thought, trying to compose himself. 

“It’s definitely not that, Mingyu.” Wonwoo bit his lip as he tried to hold back an amused grin. “It’s that you already have my number.” Mingyu gave him a confused expression that lead to another chuckle. “Don’t you remember in the hospital? You asked for my number before we went for coffee the first time.” 

Mingyu stared a moment longer before groaning, running his hands through his hair. “I can’t believe it, I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask that for almost thirty minutes! And I already have it.” He looked at Wonwoo sheepishly. “You probably think I’m incredibly absent minded.” Wonwoo awarded him a genuine smile, nudging shoulders. 

“No, I think you’re sweet.” His expression grew to one of shock as he felt a hand wrap around his fingers, his own cheeks beginning to burn. 

“You really are the cutest.” Mingyu leaned towards Wonwoo’s forehead before hesitating, providing a small smile with a squeeze of his hand around Wonwoo’s fingers. “I’ll text you soon.” He waved as he retreated, Wonwoo left with his heart beating out of his chest. He placed a hand over the left side of his chest, a surplus of feeling circling his head.

“I think I’m in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I royally suck and I apologize to everyone who got themselves initially invested in this story. This chapter is very evidently overdue and I apologize again. Most of it had been done for several months, but I was discouraged and didn't like how it was coming out. I hope this chapter does make it worth the wait. To anyone who will still read this, thank you for reading my work and leaving kind comments. 
> 
> Also, please support Seventeen on their upcoming world tour!


End file.
